


Getting Away

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Deals, Holidays, M/M, Road Trips, Wales, getting away, little mix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's driving to Wales, liv's blasting Little Mix he makes a deal with her so they can have a decent holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr wanting a fic about Wales so I thought I'd write the road trip their s a one shot.

“When you hold me in the street or kiss me on the dance floor” Liv starts singing under her breath again and for the seventh or eighth time Robert is starting to hate her obsession with Little Mix.

“Turn it down” Robert fumes he’s been lectured by Aaron and Liv ten times to keep his hands on the wheel so he does but only because he doesn’t want to get lectured again.

“God you’re such a bore” Liv snorts.

“Maybe the song is just annoying” Robert counters back.

“Or you just hate that it reminds you of you and Aaron” She snipes back just as quick damn her.

“If you’s two are going to be like this on the holiday we should just turn back now” Aaron huffs opening his eyes and looking first to Robert then to Liv in the back seat.

“It’s only Wales not going to the Bahamas are we?” Liv huffs basically telling him the threat wasn’t very threatening.

“Hey are you in school?” Robert asks looking at her in the rear view mirror.

“Well obviously not I’m sitting here in the car with you aren’t I?” She tells him.

“Yeah and if you want to keep it that way shut up and enjoy Wales, your brother is paying for you to go away so show a little thankfulness will ya” Robert huffs.

“Sorry, just thought with you being rich you’d take us to somewhere fun that’s not Wales” She tells them.

“Oh believe me I want to but I’ve got to stay in the country, you know had a little run in with the police recently” He tells her his eyes locked on the road so he doesn’t see the look of hurt in her eyes, he forgave her doesn’t mean he still isn’t a little bitter.

“I said I’m sorry” She says again.

“I know; I’ll make you a deal” Robert tells her.

“What deal?” She asks her interests peeked now she knows she’s probably going to get something out of it.

Aaron looks at him curiously as well he’s trying to sleep but Liv instated on blasting her music so he’s just been leaning against the head rest, trying to block out the dulcet tones of Little Mix.

“You behave in Wales and don’t complain about it once, I’ll take us away for the summer when this whole mess with the police is over and I’ll even let you pick” Robert tells her.

“Really?” She asks her voice a touch higher.

“Yeah really” he smiles.

“Well I’ll agree if you promise you aren’t fucking with me” Liv tells him.

“I hear you swear again and you’ll be grounded permanently and I mean grounded in both sense of the word, your passport will be locked away until your eighteen, it runs out next February any way so there will be no holiday’s for you” Aaron tells her his face fully set to what Robert likes to call his parental face.

“You swear all the time” She argues back.

“Because I’m over the age of eighteen love your still a kid come back when you’re out of your teens” Aaron tells her and Robert has to supress laughter at this point he’s such a hypocrite, he was probably swearing worse than her when he was her age.

“Whatever” She huffs looking out the window.

“Hey at least Wales is better than being stuck in class during this week isn’t it? Suppose to be a heat wave this week” Robert tells her.

“I hate the heat” She moans.

“Same” Both Robert and Aaron tell her talking at the same time.

“Looks like we’re all going to Antarctica for our holiday then” Liv laughs, she leans over the seats and once again turns up the music the next song has started and she starts to sing along under her breath again.

One things for sure he can’t wait to get away with Aaron forget about all their worries even if it is to Wales as long as he’s got Aaron and the she devil he’s going to be perfect.


End file.
